


禁果

by DavyBrett



Series: Damian Wayne/Joker [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I suck at tagging, Jealousy Damian, Joker wearing a pajama, M/M, Sort of voyeurism, Teenage Damian, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: 他们制服了Joker，像往常那样。经过一阵的拳打脚踢，他已经学会不用力太狠，不会打断骨头，只造成些疼痛的皮肉伤。他看着那个疯子蜷缩在地上，艳红的口红和鲜血混合在了一起，无法分清。“这里由我来接手就好了。你先回去，Robin。”Bruce冲他说着，然后头也不回的把那个弯着的嘴角还带着血的小丑塞进蝙蝠车里。Damian知道他应该照做的。他真的应该。他不需要亲眼看到就知道会发生什么。然而他没有。





	禁果

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce40上下，Damian18左右，Joker30多大概？或者可以用新52的梗，周可儿因为酒神因子不老不死（天呐这么玛丽苏的设定（不对  
> 我管这个CP叫米粥，get it? 米，周！  
> Ship hatters & KY都给我滚粗，小爷见一个打一个。

1

他们制服了Joker，像往常那样。经过一阵的拳打脚踢，他已经学会不用力太狠，不会打断骨头，只造成些疼痛的皮肉伤。他看着那个疯子蜷缩在地上，艳红的口红和鲜血混合在了一起，无法分清。

 

“这里由我来接手就好了。你先回去，Robin。”Bruce冲他说着，然后头也不回的把那个弯着的嘴角还带着血的小丑塞进蝙蝠车里。

 

Damian知道他应该照做的。他真的应该。他不需要亲眼看到就知道会发生什么。

 

然而他没有。

 

他悄无声息地在楼顶上奔跑，紧紧跟随着蝙蝠车。而就像他之前猜想的，怀疑的一样——蝙蝠车没有开到阿卡姆去。一种火焰从他下腹升起。愤怒，恐惧，如果他能够勇敢地承认——还有兴奋。一种对于接下来要会发生的事情的期待。能够旁观一场灾难发生的那种新奇感。

 

蝙蝠车开进了Narrows，停在了小巷的阴影里。

 

他们甚至没有进到楼里就开始亲吻。他离得太远，听不见任何的声音。但他能够想象出来……水声，喘息声，布料的摩擦声，也许还有Joker的呜咽。Bruce不会发出任何声音。他也从没在Bruce脸上看到过口红印。

 

他看他们走进了那栋公寓，过了大概三分钟，接着一个原本漆黑的窗户亮了起来。他拿出望远镜。Bruce背冲着窗户，仍穿着斗篷和全套的盔甲，而他抵在墙上的男人上半身已经什么都不剩了。那种苍白的肤色几乎是刺眼地发着光。他放下望远镜。他已经不知道为什么要这么做了……他已经有了确凿的证据，他也不想要证明什么。为什么他不回去呢？Damian闭上眼睛，让哥谭的夜晚充斥自己。

 

 

2

他尝试着忘记，但他不行。他不知道为什么，那几瞬画面如此的清晰，就好像是烙在了他脑子里。他时不时就猛地回响起来。一具苍白纤细的身体被抵在墙上，笼罩在黑色的披风之下，显得如此脆弱又诱惑。

 

Joker属于蝙蝠侠。

 

他没权力干预任何事。他的父亲和谁睡觉并不是他应该质疑的。可当他想象……想象Bruce亲吻Joker，搂住他的腰，操进他……他感到的不是愤怒。他应该的。愤怒，还有失望，他最崇敬的人在和一个疯子，杀人凶手操干。他应该这么觉得的。他应该作为儿子和Bruce大吵一场然后让他保证不会这么堕落下去。而他没有。他感到的是一种难以名状的炽热。像是块燃烧着的煤，卡在他的喉咙，久久盘踞在他的胸膛，他的下腹，挥之不去。他想象在那里的人是自己。他希望是自己亲吻那个绿头发的疯子，那个精神病，那个杀人犯。他希望品尝他口红的味道，想要抚摸那头卷发，想要那双绿眼睛带着同样的狂热和崇拜看着自己，就好像他是一个神。

 

他不知道那是什么。他究竟是想成为他的父亲，还是想获得他的爱人。

 

他只知道他在奢求他永远也得不到的东西。他不知道这感觉是什么时候出现的。也许每一个Wayne身上都带着同样的血，一种基因，内心都对那个小丑有一个柔软又敏感的地方，一处暗门，专门为他存在，为他开启。开门的密码是他的笑。也许那小丑能永生不死的话每一任蝙蝠侠都会为他着迷。也许只是因为他作为Robin和Bruce一起和他战斗的时间太长了，长到足够Damian认识他，了解他……被他吸引。也许他早就开始觊觎他父亲能够肆意享用的那枚绿色禁果。正因为不可能，所以才变得更加诱人。也许，也许。

 

他开始留心调查，跟踪。背着Bruce。他记住了Joker和Bruce常去的地方。多得让他吃惊。大部分是the Narrows的破旧公寓，有时候是旅馆。Bruce甚至把Joker带去他在闹市区的顶层公寓里。

 

Joker知道Bruce的身份。他却从没有用这个威胁他，也没有公之于众。

 

他怀疑没人知道这件事。

 

 

3

“嗨，小鸟~”Joker完全自在地看着Damian出现在他门前。“大坏蝙蝠呢？”

 

“我父亲不在。”

 

“哦！”这句话挑起了Joker的兴趣。他一直对这个Robin很好奇——好吧，大部分原因是这可是Batsy的孩子。他身体里流淌着他的蝙蝠的血液。他的确很像他——那双眼睛，哦，那双蓝色的眼睛。会在愤怒和暴力中变得漆黑，深不见底。还有他眉眼的轮廓，他的嘴角，他的头发。这只小鸟就像一个小小的Brucie。而他基本算是看着他长起来的，从一只毛绒绒的小雏鸟长到现在这么大。

 

“那么，你为什么会来这里呢，Robin？大蝙蝠同意了吗？”Joker仍然躺在沙发里没动弹。电视里还播放着猫和老鼠。

 

“他不知道我在这里。”Damian朝着沙发走进，然后在离Joker一步远的地方停了下来。

 

“所以，你想干什么呢，小鸟？把我扔进阿卡姆？听我讲睡前故事？或是来跟我抱怨daddy Bat没有给你足够多的亲子时间？”Joker咯咯地笑了起来。他并不是毫无头绪。他注意到了。这只小鸟的眼神注视着他的时候。那眼神和Batsy的太像了。那并不只是基因遗传的问题——那里面的感情也都一样。啊，韦恩家的男孩儿。Joker暗暗在心里笑出声。

 

他清楚地知道自己身上只穿着一件睡袍，而且已经被他在沙发里磨蹭的皱皱巴巴。他假装去拿茶几上的杯子，故意让一边的衣服从肩膀上滑落，满意地注意到小鸟的视线立刻集中在了那里。Joker咬着杯子给了他一个灿烂的笑。

 

“你准备在那里站一晚上吗，孩子？”他嘴唇血红，牙齿雪白。

 

Damian攥紧了拳头。然后……他都不知道是什么驱使着他——他夺走那只杯子然后消灭了他们之间的那道空隙，把嘴印在了Joker的唇上。

 

Joker的嘴唇温热，柔软，带着口红的黏腻。这不是他第一次亲吻另一个人但他仍然彻底迷失在了这个吻里。Joker几乎是温柔地依顺着他，任由他在他口中肆虐。就像在对待一个孩子。这想法让他恼火起来。他忽然停下他们的吻，然后把那件紫色的睡袍彻底扯了下来，露出Joker胸膛上大片苍白光滑的肌肤连一个伤疤都没有。单单这景象就让他兴奋起来。

 

“哦，真性急。”Joker露出一个愉悦的笑。他很好奇这只小鸟会做到哪一步。他当然比不上Batsy，不不——没人比得上他的蝙蝠。他还不够格。但看一只张牙舞爪的雏鹰扑腾有趣极了。“Daddy会怎么说你呀，嗯？如果他知道你出来跟我……游戏？”啊，那会很有趣的。Joker忽然很期待Batsy那一刻的表情。绝对无价。他一直喜欢打碎他的Batsy——但这个，这个是他之前都做不到的。

 

“他会嫉妒。”Damian露出一个笑，然后用嘴唇亲吻着Joker的身体线条，描绘着他脖颈的纹路，胸膛，将一边泛着粉色的乳头卷进嘴里。

 

“他绝对会，”Joker喘息着发出一声笑，“他会对我生气的——啊，他会……揍我，然后狠狠地操我，也许会逼着我说，说——我更喜欢他的老二，只有蝙蝠阴茎才能填满我。”这想象让Joker意乱情迷。哦他喜欢这个。他喜欢他喜欢。只是想想蝙蝠这么说就能让他勃起了。

 

Damian觉得一种很不舒服的灼烧的感觉，让他的胃部蜷曲。他松开Joker：“那你为什么……为什么同意让我这么做？”

 

“哦Robin，也许我今天想做点好事。”那双发亮的绿眼睛盯着他，“也许我也好奇daddy会是什么反应。也许——”他直起身，舌头舔吻着Damian的耳朵，湿乎乎的热气让他忍不住畏缩了一下，“我也想要你。”

 

Damian觉得他的心跳更快了。

 

“所以……你想怎么做呢，小南瓜？”Joker眯起眼睛，像是只打量猎物的猫科动物，“就在沙发上？还是地板上？墙上？”他扭动着肩膀让睡衣滑落下来，绕着他的脚踝堆在地上。

 

“床。”

 

“哦，真有趣！”Joker似乎一点也不在意他此刻的赤身裸体，大大方方地不把自己展示在Damian面前，“你说了算，甜心。”他扭头就走，完全没回头看。他知道那只小鸟儿会乖乖跟上来。

 

Joker猛地扑上床，床垫的旧弹簧嘎吱作响。他翻过身看着Damian，手指漫不经心地抚弄自己，“你知道，对于要上床睡觉的孩子来说，你穿的有点儿多了。”

 

Damian开始脱衣服。他仍然不敢相信这就要发生了。

 

“小鸟们的衣服真好脱，”Joker也许只是在自言自语，“而大蝙蝠的简直太难了，那些暗扣和一块块的盔甲。”

 

“你就不能停止说他吗？”Damian迅速地解决了衣服，犹豫了下决定留着内裤。他的眼睛一直盯着Joker，他有一具好看极了的身体，白的像是月光下的大理石，纤长，光滑……柔软。他抚摸上去，偏凉。

 

“我控制不了的，孩子。你知道，你……太像他了。”凉凉的手指摸过他的眉头。“你们的眼睛……一生气或是……呵，兴奋，就变得那么，那么黑。”轻笑声，然后手指摸过他的脸，“你会成为一只很棒的蝙蝠的，小鸟。也许不会像他那样……永远不会像他那样。但你会做得很棒的。”

 

Damian又一次亲吻了Joker。他不知道还能怎么做。听到Joker这么说让他既觉得自豪又觉得……诡异。因为这么说的人既是最了解他父亲的人之一，又是他正准备睡了的人。

 

这次Joker表现得积极多了，他格外用心地与Damian纠缠着，试图把战场转移到对方嘴里，舌头灵活的简直像是能自主思考一样扭动着。Damian觉得他已经爱上Joker的味道了。他带着一种化学试剂合成出的甜味儿，有点儿像是青苹果。

 

他想起Bruce一直很喜欢青苹果。

 

“唔，至少你肺活量不错，”Joker松开他喘息，口红早就被弄得到处都是，让他看起来像个路边儿站街的。

 

Damian没说话，往后退，然后双手攥住Joker的大腿。

 

“哦，悠着点儿，小Robin~”Joker因为他的举动几乎笑了出来，“你真的觉得……你能上了我？”

 

“我能，我也会。”Damian坚决地回道，压低身子嘴唇贴上Joker的阴茎，慢慢往下滑。Bruce能做到的事情他也一样能。

 

“哦哦，急着想向daddy证明自己？”Joker因为这触感颤抖了一下，“我说过了，孩子，你还小了点儿——哦！”

 

Damian把他的舌头伸了进去，打着转，同时加进了一根手指。

 

 “淘气，淘气的小鸟，”Joker发出一声颤抖着的笑声，“你从哪里学的这些小把戏呀？”

 

Damian继续，Joker看上去并没有真的想阻止他，所以他更加努力地试着尽可能快的准备好Joker。

 

Joker闭上眼睛，他其实真的不在乎谁在上面这种问题。啊，不过也许是Batsy把他惯坏了，现在他的确觉得靠后面高潮更爽一些。好吧，好吧。他真是个大好人。让大蝙蝠和他的小鸟们……等等……

 

他大笑起来，间或在舌头扫过他的敏感点发出一声呜咽。Damian瞪了他一眼。

 

“哦小Robin，如果你听过这个就阻止我。我先和你的daddy，然后和你睡觉，那我会是什么？这么说你是不是操了你的mommy？嗯？小宝贝？眼馋你父亲新娶的后妈然后在他不在的时候偷偷上了她！哈哈哈！”

 

“闭嘴！”Damian恼火起来，绝不承认这胡言乱语事实上有些逻辑可言，“你不是，也永远不会是我的后妈。”

 

“哦说不准呢，小南瓜。”Joker舔了舔嘴唇，“我猜总有一天我可以说服他的。毕竟，一个女孩儿总要保持自己的名声呀。真可惜我没法拿孩子要挟他……呼，你知道，要是我能怀孕你现在估计已经有好几个弟弟妹妹了。他从来不带套。就这么……射进去。深深地。要是我有子宫肯定能被操得怀上。”

 

“闭嘴！”Damian咆哮着，然后分开Joker的腿把自己捅了进去。他绝望地想找个方式让Joker停止。就是。停止。他忍受不了他说出的话了。

 

“哦你的脾气……”Joker大笑着，感受体内忽然的灼烧和刺痛。身上的人狂乱的动作着。呵，Joker打赌过不了一会儿这小家伙就会射出来。等等。他是不是也没戴套？好极了。唉，蝙蝠家的男孩儿们。

 

Joker纠结了会儿他和Damian生出的小崽子该管Batsy叫什么，然后渐渐被快感转移了注意力。小鸟儿真的知道自己在干什么，他还特意用了个会摩擦到Joker前列腺的角度。他故意收紧了自己的穴口，引出Damian的一声闷哼。嗯，当然他没有蝙蝠那么大。但是这可是Batsy家的小子……基因真是种强大的东西，不是吗？

 

这就像一个小号的Brucie在干自己。他没那么多技巧，但是带着年轻人才有的毛躁的活力像是不知疲倦那样毫无保留地操干着，疼痛比快感更多，不知道什么时候该松开，那双摸着都扎得慌的手还紧紧地攥在他的大腿上，一会儿就会留下指印。啧，这下就算他想替小崽子保守秘密都没用了。除非大蝙蝠忽然决定超过一周不碰他。

 

而那是，不可能的。Joker眯起眼睛，撑起身体舔去那小子流过太阳穴的一滴汗水。和Brucie的味道不一样。

 

小鸟的动作已经开始不稳了，Joker好整以暇地看着他，心里默默记着数。但显然……因为尊严什么的，小崽子已经涨红了脸，但还是咬着牙不愿意就这么缴枪投降。他还想分心伸出一只手，帮着Joker抚慰他的阴茎。

 

啧。一定是那双蓝眼睛让他心软了。

 

“行了，小男孩儿。”Joker拨开他的手，费了点力气让他们翻了个个儿——是不是韦恩家的男孩儿都这么沉？——然后让Damian的阴茎从他体内滑出来，小鸟因为这意料之外的动作喊了一声，眼睛里有点儿惊慌。“我能……(I could…)”

 

“是是，你能。”Joker爬了下去，低头把那根通红地肿胀着的阴茎含进嘴里，那小子立刻攥住了他的头发，死死地。Joker因为那刺痛皱了下眉，但仍然没停下嘴上的动作，几下之后就感觉液体喷洒在舌头上。还好，至少他没使劲往里捅。像蝙蝠那样。Joker想着，舌头动作了几下。也和蝙蝠的味道不一样。

 

Joker用手背擦去嘴角流下的那一点儿液体，满脸通红的小崽子张着嘴看着他。他爬起来，然后躺在一边的床单上。“好啦，尝到甜头的小鸟儿该回家去了，嗯？别让蝙蝠爸爸担心呀。”

 

Damian的视线迟疑地移动到Joker身上：“可是你……你还没有……”

 

Joker满不在乎地挥了挥手：“你没必要在乎我，小男孩。快滚吧，在宵禁之前溜回去。”

 

Damian咬紧了牙，然后还是按照Joker说的，穿回了自己所有的衣服。Joker像是完全无视了他，蜷缩在被子里，闭着眼睛。他走向门边，在离去之前的那一秒停下：“我还能……再见到你吗？”我还能再来吗？

 

“我怀疑在短期之内，你都不可能了，小Robin。”Joker没睁眼，但是他露出了一个笑。

 

Damian没有问他这是什么意思，直接走了出去。

 

他的思绪比来到这里时更混乱。

 


End file.
